Mertailor
"Mertailor is the business and nickname of Eric Ducharme, who began selling fabric tails as a teenager around 2005. He sells fabric, tin cure silicone, and platnium silicone mermaid and merman tails." (Information from Mernetwork) Directly from the Mertailor FAQ page: "We have answered our most frequently asked questions below for your convenience. Please feel free to contact us if your questions are not answered below. HOW TO CONTACT US Q: What Is The Best Way To Contact Mertailor LLC? A: Email is the preferred customer service communications so that there is always a written record of your order's process to reduce misunderstandings & customer service problems. Please email us with any questions at info@themertailor.com. Our customer service staff will respond within 24-48 hours on business days during business hours. You may also contact us by phone during our regular business hours which are Monday – Friday 10:00 AM – 4:00 PM. Please be aware that we might be working on a project, which keeps us from answering your phone call. Please leave a voicemail if we are not able to answer at the time of your call. A customer staff member we do their best to return your call within a timely fashion. We can be reached at (352) 302-9218. PAYMENT & ORDERING INFORMATION Q: How Can I Rent A Mermaid Tail? A: Mermaid tail rentals are available. Please email us with any questions at info@themertailor.com for more information and pricing regarding our rentals. Q: How Do I Make A Purchase? A: All orders placed through the Website are subject to availability and acceptance by Mertailor LLC. Mertailor LLC reserves the right to refuse service at any moment in time, without prior notice. Q: Why Did My Order Get Denied Through The Website? A: When ordering on the Website, you will need to enter your payment details on the appropriate forms. You hereby represent and confirm that you are the legitimate holder of the credit card that you will use for payment and that your payment details are correct. All credit/debit cardholders are subject to validation checks and authorization by the card issuer. If the issuer of your payment card refuses to authorize payment to Mertailor LLC, you will need to contact your card issuer directly to solve this problem, and Mertailor LLC will not be liable for any delay or non-delivery. Please confirm that your billing information matches the information that you are submitting with your order. If the billing address of the credit card does not match the submitted information, the order will be denied. Q: What Forms Of Payment Do You Accept? A: Mertailor LLC gladly accepts the following credit and debit cards: Visa, MasterCard, American Express and Discover. Q: When Is Payment Due? A: All of our Products are custom made to order. All payments must be made in full, at the time of sale, before we place an order in production. Q: When I Make A Purchase Through The Website Am I Entering Into A Contract Of Any Kind? A: By placing an order through the Website or by registering at the Website to purchase Mertailor LLC Products, you are legally binding a Conditions of Sales Contract. These Conditions of Sale apply to sales made through the Website. The Conditions of Sale applicable to any order placed through the Website are those in force on the date you place your order. Q: How Is My Credit Card Information Processed? A: To help ensure that your shopping experience is safe, simple and secure, all credit card transactions performed on the Website are processed using a secure online payment gateway (Authorize.net) that encrypts your card details in a secure host environment. Furthermore, Mertailor LLC will take all reasonable care, in so far as it is in our power to do so, to keep the details of your order and payment secure, but in the absence of negligence on our part, we shall not be held liable for any loss you may suffer if a third party procures unauthorized access to any data you provide when accessing the Website. Q: How Old Must I Be To Order From Your Website? A: To register or place an order through the Website, you must have reached the age of majority (which in most states is 18 years old and have legal capacity to enter into a contract. Any orders placed in contravention to this provision shall be null and void. Q: I Am Not In Florida, Do I Need To Pay Sales Tax? A: Yes, you must pay sales tax. It is the law and someone has to pay it. Sales taxes are displayed on the Product pages and will be reflected to the Product price after you have chosen your delivery options. Delivery costs will be determined during the Step-by-Step ordering process on the website. The actual sales tax will be calculated when your order is complete. Please note that, in exceptional cases, the actual sales tax charged to your order may vary depending on changes in applicable law between the date you placed your order and the date we send you the Confirmation of Order. RETURNS & CUSTOMER’S RIGHT TO CANCEL ORDER Q: What Is Your Refund Policy? A: All Products on the Website, unless otherwise stated, are made to order and are considered “Special Order”. Our Products are NON-RETURNABLE, NON-TRANSFERABLE, NON-CANCELLABLE and NON-REFUNDABLE. There are absolutely no exchanges or returns on merchandise purchased. All sales are final. Our Products are special and we want you to be a satisfied customer. Our Products vary in delivery time, so estimated times of arrivals are not guaranteed. As strict as this may sound, we have your best interest in mind. Q: Can I Cancel My Order? A: If you, as a Customer, decide you do not want the goods or services ordered through the website, you may cancel the sale contract by sending an email to Mertailor LLC at info@themertailor.com, within three (3) business days following the transaction to receive a refund. The notice must state that you do not want the goods or services and it must be emailed before midnight of the third (3rd) day after we send you the acknowledgement of order. Mertailor LLC will use reasonable efforts to refund the full price you paid, no later than fourteen (14) days after receipt of your request to cancel the order. Q: I Received My Product And It Does Not Fit Correctly, Can I Return Or Receive A Credit Of Any Kind? A: Our Products are non-refundable or non-refundable and are made to measurements, not size. Thus it is your responsibility to submit accurate measurements for the product that you are purchasing on the Website. A detailed list of measurements and measuring charts are on each Product page for you to follow. Follow the given information to your best ability. All measurements must be given and confirmed in Inches. Do not add or subtract any unit of measure to your final measurement. Review your measurements when confirming your purchase on the Website. Mertailor LLC is not responsible for incorrect or improper measurements confirmed by you. Our customers take the final responsibility for ordering the correct size. Necessary alterations will be made to confirmed measurements. The final Product’s measurements may vary slightly from what you originally submitted. We highly recommend having a professional seamstress take your measurements. Q: I Think I Received A Defective Product? A: Mertailor LLC is extremely cautious in ensuring that each Product strictly complies with our quality criteria and that it has passed all our controls, both technical and aesthetic. If nevertheless you receive a Product that seems to be damaged, you may contact us by email at info@themertailor.com with a detailed email of the damages within one business day upon receipt of the Product. Mertailor LLC may classify the Product as a defective Product. Please note that items that are damaged as a result of wear and tear are not considered to be defective. If Mertailor LLC declares your Product as defective, the following solutions will be proposed to the Customer, as applicable: I) Mertailor LLC may send you the same Product in the exact same size, subject to availability, II) Mertailor LLC may propose an exchange for another Mertailor LLC creation of equivalent or higher value, in which case the initial price will be deducted and you will be required to pay only the difference. Q: If I Cancel My Order Within The 3-Day Cancel Period, When Will I Receive My Refund? A: If you, as a Customer, decide you do not want the goods or services ordered through the website, you may cancel the sale contract by sending an email to Mertailor LLC at info@themertailor.com, within three (3) business days following the transaction to receive a refund. Mertailor LLC will use reasonable efforts to refund the full price you paid, no later than fourteen (14) days after receipt of your request to cancel the order. GENERAL TAIL QUESTIONS Q: How Do I Know What Size To Order? A: Our Products are made to measurements, not size. Thus it is your responsibility to submit accurate measurements for the product that you are purchasing on the Website. A detailed list of measurements and measuring charts are on each Product page for you to follow. Follow the given information to your best ability. All measurements must be given and confirmed in Inches. Do not add or subtract any unit of measure to your final measurement. Review your measurements when confirming your purchase on the Website. Mertailor LLC is not responsible for incorrect or improper measurements confirmed by you. Our customers take the final responsibility for ordering the correct size. Necessary alterations will be made to confirmed measurements. The final Product’s measurements may vary slightly from what you originally submitted. We highly recommend having a professional seamstress take your measurements. Q: Can I Swim In My Mermaid Tail? A: Absolutely! Our mermaid tails are created for swimming use. But remember, to always have parental or guardian consent. NEVER swim unattended in your mermaid tail. Having your legs restricted while swimming can be dangerous. Q: How Do I Care For My Mermaid Tail? A: We have several different models of mermaid tails available for purchase. Each mermaid tail model has their own unique set of care and instructions. Please refer to the care and instructions paperwork that was included in the box of your product. If you have any specific questions about caring for your tail, please contact us by sending an email to info@themertailor.com for further instructions or advice. Q: I’m Not Yet Fully Grown, Can I Change The Size Of My Mermaid Tail When I Grow? A: All of our mermaid tails are made from either spandex materials or silicone materials that stretch. All of our tails are create to specific measurements. We cannot add or subtract measurements to a mermaid tail that is already made to your specific measurements. Q: What Kind Of Silicone Rubber Are Your Silicone Mermaid Tails Made From? A: All of our silicone mermaid tails are made from the highest quality silicone rubber available on the market. We use Dragon Skin silicone, which is a platinum skin safe silicone rubber. Although all of our Products are completely cured and made skin safe, our Products are made in a facility that has traces of various chemicals such as silicone rubber, latex rubber, epoxy, fiberglass resin, polysulfide rubber, urethane rubber and plastic, foam, adhesives, release agents and sealers. Your Product may come into contact with one of these materials at any given time. Accordingly, Mertailor LLC shall not be liable for any error or inaccuracy for allergic reactions, rashes, burns, skin pigmentations, health defects and or any illness that our Products might cause. Q: Do Your Tails Come With Fins? A: Yes, all of our mermaid tails come with fins. Each tail design is completely different. Depending on the type of product you are purchasing will determine the type of swimming fin you will receive with the tail. Please make sure to reach the product descriptions of each product to find out what is included with your purchase. Q: My Tail Is Ripping, Can You Fix It? A: All of our products are custom made; because of this no Product is ever the same and one of a kind. Repair costs are not included in the price of the Product. For repair inquiries, please contact us by email at info@themertailor.com. DELIVERY QUESTIONS Q: Do You Ship Internationally? A: Yes, we do ship internationally. We send our mermaid tails all over the world! Please note shipping our products over seas can get expensive. There are also additional customs charges, which the customer is responsible for paying upon delivery of the product. Your country determines these fees. We have no control over these additional fees. Q: Who Is Your Shipping Provider? A: We ship orders Worldwide via UPS, FedEx, DHL, and USPS. Please note that Mertailor LLC does not ship to P.O. Boxes. Q: How Much Is Shipping? A: The shipping costs are determined during the step-by-step ordering process through the website. The shipping rates are demined depending on your geographical location, the value, weight, and size of the product, which you are ordering. Q: How Long After I Purchase Will I Receive My Order? A: You must allow enough time for the delivery of your order based upon the delivery scheduled of the product that you are ordering. You must confirm with us in writing any special delivery requests. Total production time may vary based on the time of the year your order is placed. Our products can take up to 10-14 weeks for delivery, depending on the product. Q: I Never Received Tracking Information For My Purchase? A: Product tracking information is not automatically emailed, but is often available. Please email us at info@themertailor.com with your request & we will respond with an answer normally within 24-48 hours during business days (not including weekends or holidays)."